razors and sundresses
by anincomingdisaster
Summary: For muranimonth, week 1. Prompt(s) included: "cross-dressing" and "scars."


When Murasaki wakes, there is a strange lack of warmth on his arms.

He frowns at the glaring sunlight filtering through the blinds and heaves his way through the mess of blankets. He squints, hovering his hand over his eyes and pulls the string to snap the blinds close. A yawn escapes his mouth and he searches the room for a certain brunet - one he knows that is definitely _not _a morning person (the fading bruises on Murasaki's shins when he tried to wake him up early tell him so.)

It's eerily quiet and Murasaki can't help the sneaking suspicion that Nice might be doing something stupid again and woke up early to just to remove any evidence that may have been left behind.

He hears recorded laughter and follows the noise to their makeshift living room, relieved to see that Nice is not doing anything...other than watching TV. His eyes widen at the sight of Nice holding the remote and flipping through channels with his characteristically neutral expression. It's a strange sight, to see Nice looking relaxed after the whole Art fiasco, but he'd rather prefer this than the Nice that is constantly stressed and jittery.

Murasaki gets a glass of water and decides to join him, plopping down on the couch and takes a sip -

- to which he promptly spits out once he gets a good look at Nice.

"W-What the hell?" he splutters, and judging by Nice's amused expression, he probably looks ridiculous as water dribbles down his chin and seeps into his pajamas.

"Good morning to you too," Nice drawls out impassively. He stops his channel surfing and rests the remote on his lap, which is not the usual color of his purple pants but rather a soft blue - a shade lighter than Nice's eyes. Then Murasaki realizes that Nice isn't wearing pants at _all _and the blue in his vision stretches into a sundress that goes past Nice's knees, with the strings behind his neck tied hastily.

"What?" Murasaki's mind blanks out. "Oh, good morning." He leaves the glass on the table, not trusting himself near any form of possible spillage.

"May I ask as to why you are wearing - " he gestures to Nice's choice of attire, " - that?"

"Cuz I felt like it," he replies almost immediately, enigmatic as ever. His face lightens a moment after and turns around, his back facing Murasaki. "Can you tie the strings for me?"

Murasaki nods mutely and realizes that Nice can't see him and nudges closer, taking the strings into his hands.

"Why can't you do it?" he asks, looping one after the other, his fingers brushing softly against the tan expanse of Nice's back.

Nice hums. "I like the bow thingies that you do." He laughs lowly at Murasaki's low huff, "You don't think I see that cute bow you make with your apron?"

"Oh, shut up." Murasaki pats Nice's back. He notices how the dress curves under his shoulder blades, leaving his back exposed. "I'm done."

"Thanks." Nice turns around to face him and Murasaki's gaze accidentally traces over his chest.

"You're not wearing your binder today?"

Nice stares at the remote in his hands, flipping it over and over idly. "Yeah. Didn't feel like wearing it today," he shrugs, and his chest bounces with the movement and Murasaki's cheeks warm. He covers his face with his hands and mutters into it.

"What was that?" Nice prods, nudging Murasaki's forearm with his elbow.

"You're not wearing a bra, either," he whispers, his eyes comically wide.

Nice laughs loudly, startling Murasaki. "You're such a baby! You've seen my boobs before - "

"Don't be so vulgar about it!" he splutters, and tacks on a, "and that was an accident!"

Nice sucks his teeth. "You still saw it, did you not? There's nothing embarrassing about seeing another dude topless." Murasaki doesn't miss how his voice gets more strained at the end of his sentence.

"I didn't mean it like that, Nice." He rests his hand on Nice's thigh, stopping it from bouncing on the couch. "I was embarrassed then because I intruded on your privacy and I saw you half naked."

"It's fine. Don't worry about it," Nice smiles, placing his hand over Murasaki's.

"Also," he moves his hand away, pointing at Nice's legs, "were you always hairless? And why are there so many cuts?"

"Oh about that," Nice lifts his legs onto the couch, resting his chin on his knees, "I thought that if I were to wear a dress, it'd probably look nicer if my legs were shaved, right?"

"That's not true - " Murasaki interjects, but he's silenced by Nice patting his cheek.

"It's ok," he shushes, smiling at Murasaki's pout, "I wanted to do it. Now let me continue my story. Basically, I just had one of those days where I woke up early and I didn't feel like going back to sleep, so I took a shower but then I noticed how I still had all the skirts and dresses I had from before I transitioned and since they're too big for Hajime, I thought that I might as well wear them while I had the chance."

He makes a sheepish grin when he continues. "And when I decided to shave my legs, I realized that I didn't have a razor for it so I ran all the way to Hajime's and Koneko's place, don't worry I didn't use my Minimum and I didn't run through the streets naked," he includes when he notices Murasaki's frown. "Anyway, I might've stolen Hajime's razor but when I started shaving I kept cutting myself, mostly because I haven't done it for a long time, so I half-assed it and we don't have bandages, so now they kinda burn."

Murasaki snorts when Nice finishes. "You're such an idiot."

"Shut up. At least my legs look great now," he says, making a show of stretching them out.

"Yeah, if you can ignore all those marks."

"I went through all this effort to look beautiful and all you do is make fun of me," Nice huffs, crossing his arms under his chest.

Murasaki laughs, moving to kiss Nice's temple, "You're always beautiful." He dodges the punch Nice sends his way, opting to move Nice's head so that he rests on his chest.

They stay quiet for a while, watching the TV silently before Nice speaks up.

"I think I might've clogged the drain with my leg hair."

_._

_._

**_fin._**

* * *

><p><strong>does this count as me breaking my murani hiatus lol<strong>

**also, if anyone is confused, nice is trans here, specifically a trans man. so from now on, all my fics will have trans man nice and if that bothers you, well.** **¯\_(ツ)_/¯. **

**and does cutting yourself while shaving count as scars. oh well, there's no need to be specific. **


End file.
